


Хватит сил

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Джон Коннор не похож на других генералов. Ему не всё равно. И Кайл очарован им.
Relationships: John Connor/Kyle Reese
Kudos: 5





	Хватит сил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strong Enough.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647435) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



> Перевод также доступен на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9564393

\- Ты в порядке, Кайл?

Рука Джона - теплая и тяжелая – ложится ему на спину, чуть заметно поглаживая напряженные мышцы. Кайл с улыбкой поднимает голову, отрываясь от своей работы. Он мог продолжить скручивать провода хоть с закрытыми глазами, так часто он этим занимался, если бы не слова Джона о том, что даже самая обыденная работа требует пристального внимания, прочно засевшие в его голове.

\- Да, просто устал, - честно отвечает Кайл. Спроси его кто-нибудь другой, он бы ни за что в этом не признался, не тогда, когда все и так истощены до предела голодом и нехваткой сна. Но Джону можно довериться. Он не осуждает и просто говорит: «Мы все живые люди»; и устало приподнимает уголки губ, отчего вокруг глубоко запавших глаз появляются тонкие лучики морщинок.

Джон улыбается и привычным движением мягко поглаживает его затылок; Кайл старается не вкладывать в этот нежный жест больше, чем следует. Джон внимателен к каждому человеку в своём подразделении, у него всегда найдётся доброе слово, улыбка или взгляд для каждого, кому требуется поддержка, так что Кайл уверен, что думать, будто эти мимолетные жесты имеют значение, его заставляют гормоны и собственная глупая влюбленность.

\- Я знаю, - чуть слышно шепчет Джон. Он говорит это таким голосом, будто это его вина. Другие генералы просто отдают приказы вроде: «Работай, сражайся, выкладывайся на двести процентов, если не можешь на сто», и тебе ничего не остаётся, кроме как слепо следовать им, пытаясь доказать свою полезность. Но Джон другой. – Заканчивай с этим и иди спать, Кайл. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в двадцать лет умер от переутомления.

\- Так точно, сэр, - отвечает он, возвращая лидеру, за которым он последует хоть в ад, улыбку, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно на бомбу, с которой он копался на протяжении последнего часа. Перед тем как уйти, Джон слегка сжимает его шею, и от этого дружеского жеста по спине пробегают мурашки и тяжелеет в паху.

Джон никогда не скупился на подобные жесты, так что последние пять лет Кайл провел в тщетных попытках убедить себя в том, что он не особенный, просто лидер тактильный человек, вот и выказывает свою симпатию подобным образом. Может быть, Джон питает к нему теплые чувства из-за того, что он спас его, когда он был подростком, не более. В конце концов, Джон женат и уж точно никогда не заинтересуется таким, как он.

Но иногда, в те редкие минуты одиночества, когда Кайл не валится с ног от усталости, он до боли сжимает свой член, позволяя себе представить, как бы это могло быть. Мощная фигура Джона возвышается над ним, его кожа изборождена глубокими шрамами. Кайлу нравится представлять, как бы они ощущались под его ладонями и языком, как грубая ладонь Джона обхватывает его член, отвлекая от болезненной подготовки; как толстый член входит в его хорошенько растянутую задницу, даря восхитительное чувство наполненности. Джон теплый, и его тело чертовски правильно наваливается на него, когда он наконец перестаёт сдерживаться и начинает яростно трахать его - на этом моменте Кайл резко сдавливает свои яйца, стараясь продлить фантазию. Когда он бурно кончает, Джон зажимает ему рот рукой, не давая разбудить весь лагерь, и следом изливается внутрь его тела.

Кайл думает, что ему должно быть стыдно за то, что он дрочит на своего командира, но что-то подсказывает ему – Джон не осудит. Он практически наяву ощущает тяжесть горячей ладони на своей шее и слышит тихий голос, мягко говорящий ему, что всё в порядке, ведь он не несет ответственность за свои фантазии, что он молод и имеет право на человеческие слабости.

И да, он уверен, что Джон Коннор не будет против.


End file.
